powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Legend Guardians
Power Rangers Legend Guardians is the tenth installment of Power Rangers Crossover Universe. It contains the elements of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, its Sentai counterpart Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, and Kamen Rider Decade. It features rangers having the ability to transform into any past ranger from Smash Power to Shaolin Roar. Plot For several years, the teams from the PR Crossover Universe have faced their greatest foes to protect the world. But now, they have a new enemy to face and this foe is seeking to take over the world entirely. This enemy is called the Power Extinction Phantom. The fight goes on until the enemies over the rangers. In order to defeat them for world peace, the Rangers decided to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the army of Power Extinction Phantom. Several months later, Power Extinction Phantom is back to attack Earth again. But, they were interfered by five young college students who found the powers of first nine ranger teams. Can they protect the Earth and the Power Rangers Crossover Universe history from the Power Extinction Phantom? Characters Rangers Gallery Power Rangers Legend Guardians.png|Legend Guardian Rangers (Core 5) Silver Legend Guardian Ranger.png|Silver Legend Ranger Allies *Professor Thomas Power Extinction Phantom *Phantom Lord Kiltron Arsenal Transformation Devices *Guardian Cell Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Guardian Brace Morpher◆ *Ranger Keys◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons *Legend Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Legend Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Legend Halberd◆ Legendary Ranger Modes Smash Power *Red Legend Ranger - Red Smasher *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Smasher *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Smasher *Green Legend Ranger - Green Smasher *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Smasher *Silver Legend Ranger - Aqua Smasher Smash Alliance *Red Legend Ranger - Red Smash Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Smash Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Smash Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Green Smash Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Smash Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Crimson Smash Ranger, Navy Smash Ranger (male version) XrosLegends *Red Legend Ranger - Red Mystic Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Turbo Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Green Squadron Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Samurai Ranger Hyperdrive *Red Legend Ranger - Red Hyperdrive Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Hyperdrive Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Hyperdrive Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Green Hyperdrive Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Hyperdrive Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Purple Hyperdrive Ranger Spirits of the Wild *Red Legend Ranger - Red Gorilla Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Walrus Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Giraffe Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Black Wolf Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Dolphin Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Silver Tiger Ranger Element Charge *Red Legend Ranger - Red Element Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Element Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Element Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Green Element Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Element Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Black Element Ranger, White Element Ranger (male version) Prism Surge *Red Legend Ranger - Red Prism Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Prism Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Prism Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Green Prism Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Prism Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Purple Prism Ranger, Orange Prism Ranger Space Elite *Red Legend Ranger - Red Space Elite Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Space Elite Ranger *Yellow Legend Ranger - Yellow Space Elite Ranger *Green Legend Ranger - Black Space Elite Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - Pink Space Elite Ranger *Silver Legend Ranger - Green Space Elite Ranger Shaolin Roar *Red Legend Ranger - Red Lion Shaolin Ranger *Blue Legend Ranger - Blue Dolphin Shaolin Ranger (male version) *Yellow Legend Ranger - Black Wolf Shaolin Ranger (female version) *Green Legend Ranger - Green Falcon Shaolin Ranger *Pink Legend Ranger - White Penguin Shaolin Ranger Zords *Legend Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Legend Jet◆ **Legend Boat◆ **Legend Dump Truck◆ **Legend Train◆ **Legend Helicopter◆ *Legend Pegasus Megazord◆ **Legend Pegasus◆ Episodes *'Episode 01:' Legend Uprising, Part 1 *'Episode 02:' Legend Uprising, Part 2 *'Episode 03:' Legend meets Legend (XrosLegends tribute) *'Episode 04:' Half Human, Half Shinigami (Rinne focus) *'Episode 05:' Shipwrecked *'Episode 06:' Breaking Point *'Episode 07:' Elements Reborn (Element Charge tribute) *'Episode 08:' In the Blue (Ryuuji focus) *'Episode 09:' Nothing But Trouble Trivia *The suits are similar to the ones from Super Megaforce or Gokaiger. See Also Category:Crossovers Category:MP6 Series